vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Dance
Summary DANCING WITH DANGER — As the high school prepares to throw a 1960s Decade Dance, Elena starts receiving disturbing messages from via an unusual source. Bonnie tries to reassure Jeremy that she is strong enough to help Elena, but a worried Jeremy asks Stefan for advice. Caroline talks Matt into taking her to the dance. Expecting Klaus to show up at the dance, Damon and Alaric attend as chaperones, but Klaus is playing a complicated game that keeps them on edge. Finally, Damon comes up with a new plan of action that shocks and upsets everyone. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Klaus Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox Co-Starring * Mark Buckland as Chad * Terrence Gibney as Mr.Henry(notary) * Anna Enger as Dana Quotes Damon:"Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you.” ---- Klaus:'' (in Alaric's body)'' “I’ve searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long.” ---- Klaus:(About Elijah) "Okay that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. Last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. That guy is a buzz-kill." ---- Dana: '''"Hey Elena there you are. Okay this is gonna sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you’re going to the dance tonight." '''Bonnie: "Tell him she has a boyfriend." Dana: "You could at least meet him. He’ll be at the dance tonight, look for him! His name is Klaus. I know the name is stupid but I swear he’s hot." ---- Damon: "Come on it’s a decade dance. The vampires were all wraaaah and you were all like waaaah." Elena: "Right and you won." Damon: "Yes, we did." ---- Damon: '''"Your secret’s safe with me. I mean, with all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?" '''Bonnie: "Careful Damon. I might start to think that you actually care." Damon: "We wouldn’t want that." thumb|300px|right|[[The Last Dance Promo]] thumb|right|300px|Know Thy Enemy and The Last Dance Preview thumb|right|300px|Preview Clip Soundtrack Cultural References *The Beatles an English rock band, formed in Liverpool in 1960. Trivia * Antagonist: Klaus * Tyler does not appear in this episode. * Klaus appears in this episode in Alaric's body. * Elijah is resurrected in this episode to help kill Klaus. * Bonnie fakes her death to protect Elena. * This episode had 2.805 million viewers in USA. * Final episode to not feature Jenna before her death. Glitches *In scene where Bonnie is dead and has her eyes shut is actually wrong, a dead person's eyes can not actually be shut without the use of tools and equipment. Gallery TheLastDance02.jpg TheLastDance03.jpg TheLastDance04.jpg TheLastDance05.jpg TheLastDance06.jpg TheLastDance07.jpg TheLastDance08.jpg TheLastDance09.jpg TheLastDance10.jpg TheLastDance11.jpg TheLastDance12.jpg TheLastDance13.jpg TheLastDance14.jpg TheLastDance15.jpg TheLastDance16.jpg TheLastDance17.jpg TheLastDance18.jpg TheLastDance19.jpg TheLastDance20.jpg TheLastDance21.jpg TheLastDance22.jpg TheLastDance23.jpg TheLastDance24.jpg TheLastDance25.jpg normal_033.jpg normal_034.jpg normal_035.jpg normal_036.jpg normal_037.jpg Vampire-diaries-s2e18-7.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Bonnie Bennett Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Jeremy Gilbert